


Raidne

by CookieNikki



Series: Seirēn [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Derek, Cora in Scott's Pack, F/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieNikki/pseuds/CookieNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new girl in town. The pack instantly notices her. She's a supernatural, making the pack care for her even more with that fact. She flies her way to the top of the pack with ease. The only problem is Lydia doesn't like her, and Lydia knows they shouldn't trust her so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raidne

**Author's Note:**

> I brought Cora back! Sort of caught up with Season Four from Episode 5. Sort of.

Cora:

Cora saw familiar brown hair walk through the door. Laura. What was she doing here? She's dead.. Laura looked up and Cora saw it wasn't Laura at all. Cora watched as not-Laura walked up to the teacher.

"Um. I'm the new student? Raidne Smith" she mumbled handing the teacher a paper. He nodded and told her to sit next to Cora. No. Fake Laura you don't get to sit next to Cora! The girl took the empty seat next to her and Cora sneered. She smiled at Cora, not seeing or ignoring her sneer and obvious displeasure at being seated next to her.

"Hi, I'm Raidne." She greeted. Cora stared at her.

"This is the part where you tell me your name..." she trailed off.

"Cora." she grunted.

"That's a really pretty name." Cora frowned at her. Why was she being so nice to a complete stranger? There was a lab today, Derek forced Cora to study for it so she wouldn't make the classroom explode. Of course Raidne is her partner, even though she usually did labs alone.

"Don't do that!" Raidne exclaims yanking a vile out of Cora's hand.

"What?!" Cora hissed.

"That was NH₃!"

"So?"

"Mixing that with Cl could make an explosion!" Raidne announced and Cora felt stupid for not actually studying when Derek told her to.

"Thanks then" Cora muttered.

"Not a problem." She didn't speak to Raidne for the rest of the class, even though she talked on and on about stuff. Cora could tell she was trying to be friendly, but she wasn't.

~@~

Liam:

Liam was pulling out his binder to get his English homework when someone walked by and knocked his binder to the ground. He was ready to punch them, when he realized his binder was actually in someone's hand. He looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and brown almond shaped eyes.

"Almost lost everything there" the girl commented as she handed him his binder. He nodded and set it on his desk.

"Um, can I sit here?" she asked awkwardly to what was normally Mason's seat, but he wasn't there yet, and she was beautiful.

"Go ahead, take a seat." she smiled and sat down. Mason walked in and looked at the girl then to me. The girl was looking down at her binder. I gestured for Mason to find another seat and he rolled his eyes, but took a seat four desks away.

"So, um, do you think I'll have to do the homework? I mean from last night?" The girl asked me and I stared at her.

"Uh... I don't think so" I managed. She smiled and turned back to her binder, she looked up to me suddenly with a surprised look.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Raidne" she smiled and put out her hand.

"Liam" I shook her hand, wow strong grip.

~@~

Stiles:

There was a girl right next to my seat. Lydia? The red hair and pale skin looked just like hers. I sat down and saw her face. That wasn't Lydia. Weird. The not-Lydia looked up at me. I'd been caught staring. She smiled, a really nice smile.

"Hi"

"Hello" I couldn't take my eyes off her. She got a look on her face that told me she noticed my staring.

"I'm Raidne. The new girl." She answered my un-asked question.

"Oh. I'm Stiles." she raised an eyebrow.

"Stiles? That's an interesting name."

"Eh, well, it's what everyone calls me, my real name no one seems to be able to pronounce."

"Oh I understand. Every time someone reads my name out loud she end up calling me Radeen." she smiled again. That's when Coach walked in and started class.

~@~

Scott:

Half-way through History a girl with brown curls and big brown eyes walked into the classroom. Mrs. Henry gave her a glare

"I'm sorry, I got lost so I went to the office to get help and it took a while for an OA to help me." she apologetically whispered to Mrs. Henry while handing her what I assumed was an office note excusing her being late.

"Take a seat over there." Mrs. Henry stated grumpily, pointing to a seat at the back of my row. I continued taking notes with the rest of the class. The bell rang for lunch and everyone packed up. There was a tap on my shoulder. The girl who came in late was behind me.

"Um, I'm sorry. But I don't know if you noticed me, you probable did since I came in late in the middle of the lesson. Oh I'm rambling aren't I?" She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, do you think I could borrow your notes to get the first half?" she asked. I recognized her from somewhere, but I didn't know where.

"Sure." I eventually said, handing her my notes.

"Thank you, I can give them back before class tomorrow" she smiled and started to walk past me, I lightly grabbed her arm.

"Do you have anywhere to sit at lunch?" I asked. She shook her head.

"How about you sit with me and my friends, and then you can copy while we eat?" I suggested. She smiled and lightly bit her lip.

"That'd be nice, thank you." She followed me outside to the table the pack and I sat at.

Once there Stiles gave me a weird look. Cora stared the girl down.

"Hey guys, this is..." I trailed off, I didn't know her name.

"Raidne" She said at the same time as Cora and Stiles.

"So you've met" I observed.

"Yeah you're in my Econ." Stiles stated and Raidne nodded, awkwardly taking a seat next to me.

"And my Chemistry" Cora added. Raidne nodded again,

"And Scott's History." Raidne finished. I looked at her,

"How do you know my name." she smiled and held up the papers in her hand.

"I am using your notes, that have your name on them."

"Oh. Right." That's when Kira came over and sat down on my other side.

"Who's this?" Lydia asked, sitting down next to Cora, arriving with Kira.

"Hi, I'm Raidne" Raidne smiled. Lydia smiled back, but it was one of her fake ones. I tried to give off a "be nice" vibe to Lydia without drawing attention to myself.

"I'm Kira, and that's Lydia" Kira said with a smile. Malia chose that moment to appear. She sat down next to Stiles.

"Who are you?" Malia asked not to kindly. Raidne was unfazed as she gave a smile.

"Raidne, new girl." Malia just stared at her.

"That's Malia" I said with once I figured out she wasn't going to introduce herself. Lunch went pretty smoothly from then out. Liam ate with his friends like usual, so he didn't get introduced.

~@~

Malia:

I stood at the front of the class facing the board, looking at a mix of numbers, letters, and symbols. The girl next to me finished quickly. Ugh, why is math so hard? I know Lydia and Stiles think its important for stuff, but really? I'm going to kill who ever invented math.

"1200x2 - 100x + 12" The girl whispered as she wrote her final answer.

"What?"

"That's the answer 1200x2 - 100x + 12" she smiled as she circled her answer and went to her seat. It was Raidne, the girl from lunch. 1200x2 - 100x + 12? I wrote it down anyways and went back to my seat. Within a few minutes the teacher was going over the answers.

"Correct answer Radeen"

"It's Raidne" she muttered to herself from across the classroom.

"Correct answer Malia, just next time show your work" I nodded and looked over at Raidne, she gave me a smile. Huh.

~@~

Kira:

I sat near the back of the computer lap and uploaded some pictures of Scott. His werewolf eyes ruined most of it, but it was fun when I took it.

"That's some pretty bad lens flare" a voice announced from behind me, I jumped and excited the photo to turn around and see Raidne. The new girl from Scott's history.

"Um. Yeah. Ha ha. Good thing they're personal pictures though. Ha." I awkwardly said with a smile. She smiled back and took a seat next to me.

"I can edit it if you want" she offered.

"What?"

"I can edit out the lens flare. It would take me all period but I know how to edit out the flare and make it look normal." she stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um, yeah that'd be great." I smiled and offered the computer to her. She smiled back and got to work.

At the end of the period, like promised, she showed me the picture. There was Scott, no lens flare, looking like a normal human in a normal photo. It was amazing.

"Thanks" I said throwing a smile at the blonde. She smiled back,

"Any time, Kira, right?" she checked my name. I nodded.

"Yup, and you're Raidne?"

"Yup."

"Well, I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She smiled and left. She is really nice for a stranger.

~@~

Derek:

There was the sound of feet pounding on the ground. I looked over and saw a girl with wavy dark brown hair. She had her phone blaring music through ear-buds and she tripped when she saw me. I walked over and helped her up, she smacked into my chest once she was on her feet.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed taking a step back and tripping over herself, pulling me down with her. I caught myself before I could crush her.

"Wow, um, this is awkward." I stood up and helped her up again, this time she didn't smash into me. She looked me over.

"Wow, you're gorgeous." she stated.

"I am?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, very. I like the whole mysterious look you have going on, pretty sexy." She stated, raking her eyes over me again, obviously checking me out.

"Great to know."

"Well I'm Raidne."

"Nice to know"

"What's you're name pretty boy?"

"Derek"

"Sexy name to go with a sexy body."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, well, seeing as we now know each other's names and are no longer strangers. Care to join me on the rest of my jog?" she offered with a smile.

"Not today."

"Got mysterious stuff to do in the forest?"

"Exactly."

"Well then, I hope I see you around Derek." She continued jogging with a smile and I watched her go. She's interesting.

~@~

Peter:

Derek was in the forest, and I needed to talk to him. He can't just leave whenever he wants now that he doens't have a pack.

What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear" I stopped following Derek's scent when I heard a voice of a girl singing.

"I'll look divine Things are working out according to my ultimate design" The singing continued.

"Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine" I spotted a girl sitting on the forest floor, tying her shoes. She got up and saw me.

"Hi!" She called in a friendly tone.

"Hello"

"Another attractive stranger in the forest, is there some kind of convention for pretty people going on today?" She asked, her brown curls bouncing in her ponytail.

"What do you mean by 'another attractive stranger'? Was someone else here?"

"Yes a very attractive mysterious boy with a nice beard going on." Derek.

"Could you tell me where he went?"

"Do you want to know for the pretty people convention, or to murder him or something?" She asked with a smile.

"Convention."

"So there is a pretty people convention going on?"

"If it helps me find Derek yes"

"So you know his name?"

"Yes."

"Well then pretty stranger, I saw Derek back there along the path" she smiled.

"Thank you." I started to go where she pointed.

"Pretty stranger, what may be your name?" the girl called.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can make an appearance list for the convention." I chuckled at her comment.

"Peter"

"Well Peter, I'm Raidne."

"Pleasure." I said turning around to go after Derek

"Bye!" She called after me.

~@~

Sheriff:

I walked into the local coffee shop and knocked into some poor teenage girl. She spilled her iced coffee all over her shirt. She made a loud noise,

"I'm so sorry miss, let me get you another coffee" I quickly offered. She looked up at me.

"Yeah that'd be nice. But what am I going to do about my shirt?" she muttered the last part to herself. I thought quickly.

"I have a spare jacket in my car. If you'd like you could wear it instead of your now soaking shirt, sorry about that again."

"Um, sure that'd be nice." she gave me a small smile. I went into the police cruiser and pulled out the jacket Stiles had left in there. I gave it to her and she smiled. She told me her coffee order and I bout her a new one while she changed.

She came back and we waited for our coffee. I got a good look at her as we waited. She had dark hair and pale skin, a few moles across her skin. She reminded me of a young Claudia.

"What's your name kiddo?" I asked.

"Raidne" she stated with a smile. That's when our coffee was called. I handed her the iced coffee.

"Here you go Raidne, and I'm sorry about your shirt again."

"It's fine really, how should I return the jacket Sheriff?"

"You can stop by the Department any time this week, just tell whoever is at the front desk that your there to see me."

"Thank you."

"See you around kiddo"

"Bye Sheriff." Raidne seemed like a nice kid.

~@~

Lydia:

I didn't like Raidne. I didn't like her blonde curls, her brown eyes, her smooth skin, or her friendly attitude. I don't know why the pack liked her so suddenly. At least Cora wasn't so friendly like everyone else, but maybe that's just Cora. There's something weird about her. How she had classes with Scott, Stiles, and Cora. I wonder what Liam will think of her.


End file.
